guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gwen (Pre-searing)
Earlier discussion Can be found at Gwen's talkpage--- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 07:40, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen's age wow nothing in discussion. I was wondering if anyone has found an Age for Gwen. In pre she looks about ten, so in GW:EN she would be 18. (I am guessing) Anyone know? ~the rat~ A Guide to meeting Gwen for the first time... and getting the Tapestry Shred I found that the Tapestry Shred was again available as a quest item from Pre-Searing Gwen. While I realize that most of the material I wrote for the aritcle is available elsewhere, it was not presented start to finish. I hope others find this usefull. Also note, that if you retrieve the flute, but return to town before giving it to Gwen, the Flute will respawn once your exit town again making it possible to have more than 1 flute. The flutes do not stack and are not the same as the "Gwens Broken Flute" quest item that can be found in Post. --Lefick {GDFL} 01:55, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : I've cleaned up the formatting a bit in the "Guide to meeting Gwen". As I am still just learning how to edit the wiki, I hope all will be patient with me in the future. However, is the content now satisfactory so as to remove the warning at the top of the article? -Lefick 09/12/07 Minimum number of flowers - please confirm "(though the number of Flowers has been known to sometimes be higher)." I had 12(!) flowers in inventory and she has taken em ALL before providing the tapestry and the flute and cape before that too. If more people could confirm that please change into "takes at least 2 ... 3 (but all you got in inventory)" :she will take all you got, and after she got them all, if you gave her at least 5, she will give you the shred. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::She took 4 and a flute from me. I picked them up as I saw them and gave them to her, so I never had more than 1 at a time. — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 12:18, 19 September 2007 (CDT) FLOWERS i have PRESERVED and all, GWEN i want to develope , the crap involved i dislike, still i havnt found , links , hints, how to redeem, the privilages of MES GWEN. Nightfall i own and wiki tells me to find the preserved flower to 4ward GWEN? , I have found , um what is flute,and where do i give to GWEn?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 210.50.143.22 ( ) }. :If you make sentences like this I don't really understand what you want us to respond to. Also, do you want to talk about young Gwen, grown up Gwen or GW:EN? This is the talk page for young Gwen as she appears in pre-searing, part of the Prophecies campaign. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 09:44, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::The original message to which i responded: ::: GW:EN ? :::Flowers to be be fixed ? gathered preserved , um where do i transferr for flute?, so many people telling me GWEN is overrated? pls respond —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 210.50.143.21 ( ) }. Gwen Glitch Hey when I first talked to Gwen she already had her cape and flute and wouldn't let me give her the ones I bought. In addition, I've brought her probably five flowers already, she still hasn't given me her Tapestry Shred. Is this a glitch? Can you fix it for me? She never even gave me a quest... although she DOES heal me for 20 randomly and plays flute. :Known bug. If you grouped up with someone that has already gotten it from her, she will have the stuff and you can't get it --Gimmethegepgun 02:35, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Crap but do i still get the tapestry shred? I know you said you cant get it but i didnt know if you meant get her the stuff or get the shred :You can't get her stuff or get the shred --Gimmethegepgun 02:50, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :: so if making a new pre char you can do adventure with an ally and save some gold with her fully operational straightaway :D Bogusdude 07:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but remember, it's Pre. Who has trouble in Pre? --Gimmethegepgun 07:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Gwen blocks the player If you're like me and habitually scrape the edge (even though Pre-Searing doesn't count for the Cartographer title), you may find yourself in a corner, and if Gwen is close behind you, she can block you there to the point that you need to map-travel to get out again. It can also happen when you go up the stairs of one of the houses. In my experience, other NPCs and heroes move away when you run into them, but Gwen doesn't, so beware. Should there be a note in the article, maybe Gwen can block a careless player in a corner? Is this a bug? 84.128.193.156 23:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :I would chalk it up to Gwen's obesity. But if you'd like to add a note, feel free. GW:YAV. 00:43, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::This happened to me once so i confirm. ::I found a link to a video of Gwens appeareance in LA : http://picasaweb.google.com/gw.chani/BetaWeekendEvents#5191854428935981922 (Picasa). Is it better ? — TulipVorlax 09:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Gwen no longer follows players When I talk to her outside Ascalon City she will no longer follow me, and the cape and flute I gave her is gone. She is one of the reasons i love pre-searing and if it isn't a bug that's going to be fixed I'm realy going to miss her company. 13:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hmmph. She will no longer follow any of my older pre-Searing characters around, even though she used to follow them. But if I create a new character and do Gwen's Flute, she will follow the new character around. This happened sometime in the last two months. -- 21:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : I can't replicate this; she follows my perma pre just fine. Be sure to drop any iris flowers you have in inventory; she will take those one at a time instead of following you. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC)